Kapitola 104: The Dragon’s Play
=Kapitola 104: The Dragon’s Play= Skupina nervózně vyšla na balkón, který byl improvizovaným jevištěm. Kolem se jako publikum shromáždili zvědaví koboldi a přímo před očima herců se s nepříjemným zaskřípěním drápů o kámen vyškrábal Murk. Faces ostatní pobídl a popřál jim nehlasně odvahu a štěstí, ale nikomu se vstříc drakovi s tlamou plnou kyseliny příliš nechtělo. Věděli, že všechny jejich životy nezávisí na ničem jiném než na správném rozhodnutí a - co si budeme povídat - na drakově momentálním rozmaru. Murk zasyčel. “To jsem zvědav, co mi předvedete. Rychle začněte a dejte mi sem můj popcorn!” Artur se nevědomky zachvěl. “Vážený Murku,” řekl s uměleckým přednesem Faces. “Představuji ti svůj divadelní soubor, který tě bude dnešním představením provázet!” a rozepjal ruce, aby bylo (nejen drakovi) naprosto jisté, který soubor myslí. “Hra se jmenuje Pomsta černého draka.” Murk se napřímil, v žlutých očích mu bleskla potěšená jiskra. “Dlouho jsme přemýšleli,” pokračoval Faces bez váhání. “Jak zvěčnit na jevišti někoho tak velkého, krutého a zákeřného, jako je náš hlavní hrdina drak Murk. A uvědomili jsme si, že neexistuje v našem souboru nikdo, koho bychom mohli touto rolí pověřit. Proto vám chceme představit hlavního hrdinu, velkého Murka samotného!” Uběhly asi dvě vteřiny, kdy Faces držel nataženou ruku směrem k drakovi. “Vás!” dodal rychle potom. Drak se vzepjal na svých šupinatých nohách a vyšel na jeviště. Koboldi začali okamžitě tleskat jako o život. Murk svým velkým tělem zabral téměř čtvrtinu velkého balkónu a všichni herci instinktivně o kousek couvli, když se k nim přiblížil. “A zde přichází… druhá postava příběhu: Artur!” Jmenovaný váhavě opustil ostatní a přišel k drakovi tak blízko, jak se odvážil. Koboldi váhavě zatleskali, nebyli si jistí, jestli na to mají právo. Drak s bleskovou rychlostí spustil hlavu a jeho obrovské nozdry Artura očichaly. “Kdo to jako má být?” zasyčel. “Artur je velký milovník a krásný princ…” řekl Faces a rychle pokračoval, aby nedošlo k nepříjemnému omylu (totiž sežrání Artura dřív, než hra vůbec začne). “A jako druhý přichází Abdul!” Trpaslík toporně vyšel před draka a ani se nepohnul, když drak očichal i jeho. “A kdo je tohle?” Artur si přispěchal s odpovědí svým uměleckým přednesem: “Ó, Abdule, lásko má. Jsi ten, kterého chci jen. Jsi můj hrdina, milovník a zachránce.” Na Abdulovi byla v tu chvíli vidět větší nervozita, než před chvílí, když měl přímo u tváře smrtící dech draka. “Arture. Chci tě líbat,” odpověděl nejpoetičtěji, jak dokázal. “Bojím se, že drak brzy přiletí a zničí naše objetí,” vžíval se do divadelní role Artur. “To jo!” zasyčel drak a napřímil hlavu. “Toho sežeru!...?” oznámil a podíval se na Facese, jen s lehkou otázkou v hlase. Abdul nevěděl, co na Arturova slova říct, tak jen lehce pokrčil rameny a podle scénáře se vzdálil. Faces rychle pokračoval, aby drakovu otázku zamluvil a rozptýlil jeho pozornost. “Pro vaši Ukrutnost tu máme věrného sluhu. Toto je krutý drow, který vyplní každé vaše kruté přání. Přichází May’Tana!” Drow elfka sešla k drakovi s hlavou hrdě vztyčenou. Předpokládala, že pokud se bude chovat podle toho, jak ji učil její rod po celý život, dosáhne nejlíp dojmu krutého mučitele. Koneckonců to nebyla vůbec složitá role. Kéž by jen víc rozuměla tomu, co to znamená “divadlo”. Drak k ní sklonil hlavu a očichal ji. “Kdo je tohle?!” “May’Tana je šéfem špehů velkého Murka.” “A co umí, taková šéfka špehů?” May’Tana pochopila, že tohle byla asi otázka na ni a Faces ji interně pobídl, aby začala improvizovat. “Našla a chytila jsem Artura, vaše Krutosti,” řekla rychle a chytila zmíněného okatým gestem za rameno. Je to princ, který vám chtěl jen uškodit. Domnívám se, že…” Drak neváhal, přiskočil k Arturovi a porazil ho jedním mávnutím drápu na zem. “Výborně, zabijeme ho!” prohlásil a otevřel tlamu, uvnitř se mu vařil krutý kyselinový dech. Všichni v tu chvíli věděli, že mají pár vteřin, než z Artura zbyde jen mastný flek na kamenném balkóně. Young Black Dragon “Krutý drak však Artura nezabil…” zareagoval okamžitě Faces. Stool, který představoval odkládací stoličku, se lehce zachvěl strachy, když viděl drakovu naštvanou reakci. “Ne? A proč ne?!” odtušil zlobně Murk, s pohledem stále upřeným na nešťastného prince. “Protože…” začal opatrně Faces. “Protože jste velmi krutý a zlý a chcete, aby Artur trpěl co nejvíce…?” prohlásila May’Tana, jen s lehce zdviženým tónem v podobě otázky. “Hm…” zavrčel drak. “A vaše dračí mysl vám napovídá, že nejkrutější bude, když někdo Arturovi blízký ho uvidí umírat.” “Ano!” zasyčel drak v nelibosti, že mu někdo říká, co má dělat. “To se mi nelíbí, ale dobrá! Kde je ten... Abdul?” “Najdeme ho!” prohlásila rezolutně May’Tana. “A bude trpět za svou troufalost!” “Ano!” zopakoval drak. “Ale do té doby chci vidět někoho trpět!” “Na váš povel ho zmučím!” odhodlala se May’Tana a zdvihla svůj tentacle rod, aby ukázala, že neváhá použít ho. “Zmuč ho, ale aby to přežil!” zavelel drak. Jen krátký záchvěv paniky problesknul v Arturových očích, když May pozvedla svou zbraň. Věděla, že drak musí uvěřit tomu, co se pod jejíma rukama děje. Nebo možná stránce uvěřitelnosti divadelnímu počinu nevěnovala pozornost, protože divadlu nerozuměla. Mučení “tak, aby to přežil” bylo každopádně něco, čemu rozumět dokázala a dokonce neskryla lehký úsměv, když chapadla poslala Arturovým směrem. Tento úsměv se dal přisoudit skvěle zahrané roli. “Výborně!” pochválil ji drak a to ji ujistilo, že si počínala správně. “A teď jdeme najít a zabít toho Abdula. Kudy?!” rozhlédl se. To už se na pódiu objevil Jimjar. “Jsem kouzelná babička!” představil se sám. Drak se kvapem vydal za ním, aby ho mohl také očichat. “Nevypadáš tak!” zasyčel. “Drak si správně všiml, že s touto kouzelnou babičkou je něco v nepořádku,” zachraňoval situaci Faces. May mezitím táhla zmučeného Artura za drakem. “To určitě, babička!” drakovi z úst odkápla jedna dlouhá jedovatá slina, která poleptala kus podlahy. “Že to není babička?” “Babička byla ve skutečnosti čarodějnice!” řekl Faces opatrně. Netušil možná, jak málo tím dává Jimjarovi šancí na přežití. “Čarodějnice!” zaryčel Murk. “Stará a proradná! Jako Middenheap, May'Tano!” Middenheap? řekla překvapená May nehlasně ostatním. To už jsem někdy slyšela. “Vím, koho hledáte,” řekl Jimjar. “Hledáte Abdula. Můžu vám pomoci ho najít!” “Kde je?” ozval se drak a nepříjemně se přiblížil k Jimjarově obličeji. “Mohu vám tuto informaci dát, ale budu chtít něco na oplátku.” “Nebo tě prostě zabiju a najdu si ho sám!” řekl drak a vzepjal se v celé své výšce. V tlamě se mu opět začala vařit kyselina. Flashback! Dejte tam flashback! Ozvalo se s panikou skupině v hlavách. “A teď se podíváme, co se stalo dříve!” zvolal Faces. “Abdul na svých cestách potkal tu stejnou kouzelnou babičku, jako velký Murk!” Abdul se rozhlížel, jak se vracel na pódium, ne zcela jistý tím, co má dělat. Hrajte, jak jste se potkali! zavelel Faces. Světlo teď dopadalo na Jimjara a Abdula. Drakovi trvalo asi dvě vteřiny, než se přikrčil a svou hlavu přidal do světla také. Bedlivě pozoroval jejich rozhovor. “Dobrý den, babičko,” řekl Abdul. “Dobrý den, panáčku,” odpověděl Jimjar. “Vím, proč tudy procházíš. Hledáš svou největší lásku.” “Ano, hledám ho. Artura… milovaného.” “Mohu ti pomoci,” řekl Jimjar. “Běž do města Queensdale, najdi tam starostu a dej mu toto!” vytáhl odněkud velkou minci. Co to děláš? ozvalo se v hlavě všem od Facese. Mince není ve scénáři! Mám se ukázat? ozvalo se z Buppidovy strany. Už mám přijít já? Ne! řekl Jimjar. Mince je v pohodě. Ale koukej mi ji pak vrátit, Abdule! Hm… ozvalo se z trpaslíkovy strany. Jenom doufám, že víš, co děláš. Facesi, řekl nervózně Stoolův hlásek. Neumřou všichni, že ne? “Tato mince je magická!” řekl nahlas Jimjar. Předej ji starostovi ve městě a budeš si moci zvolit, jestli si vybereš sílu nebo lásku. Tak můžeš Artura zachránit! A pozor, chodí tudy lovec draků, který klade pasti.” “Ano,” řekl Abdul. Jdu tedy do toho města. Sbohem.” Otočil se a odcházel pryč, s úlevou, že nemusel improvizovat příliš. Světlo se opět rozlilo po celém jevišti. “Nevím, zda této ženě věřit,” ozvala se May’Tana a držela stále zhrouceného Artura. “Nahlédl jsem do minulosti!” zařval potěšeně drak. “A nepotřebujeme její rady! Vím, kam Abdul šel! A teď zabiju tu čarodějnici!” Máchnul tlapou a přitiskl Jimjara k zemi dřív, než se stačil pohnout. Panika probleskla celé skupině v hlavách. Změnit ji na krysy! Ale kdo bude hrát krysy?! Vemte koboldy! Už mám přijít na scénu? Ticho, Buppido! “Čarodejnice však byla prohnaná!” zrychlil Faces hlas na maximum. “A změnila se v hejno krys! Které si zahrají naši přátelé!” Zvedl ruku a mával na koboldy. “Kdo si chce zahrát? Pojďte!” Jimjar opatrně vyklouzl zpod dračího pařátu a místo něj přiběhlo hejno nadšených koboldů. “Správně, dobře víte, že čarodějnice se mění na krysy, vaše hra je opravdu chytrá!” zařičel drak a jedním máchnutím několik koboldů přišpendlil mrtvé k zemi. V očích několika herců se rozlétl váhavý výraz. Je v pořádku, že jsme nechali zabít koboldy? Lepší koboldi, než my. Kdyby někdo věnoval pozornost Severastrimu, pochopil by, že ten z toho radost opravdu nemá. Rozmáchl ruce ve znamení nesouhlasu, ale nakonec neřekl nic. Murk’s Acid Breath “Mám hlad, May’Tano!” zavrčel Murk. Chci někoho zabít. Zabijeme Artura? “J...ještě jsme nenašli Abdula, můj pane. Možná by vám přišel k duhu párek těchto mrtvých…?” a ukázala na koboldy. “Chce snad po mně vůdce špehů, abych žral krysy?” rozčílil se drak. May pochopila, že řekla to nejhloupější, co mohla. “Ne, to… tedy… samozřejmě, že ne!” “Tak co mám sežrat?” “Brzy přijdeme k městu. Pak zabijete Artura, Abdula, i toho starostu!” zachraňovala situaci May’Tana. Co to děláš, ty blbá elfko? ozvalo se jí okamžitě v hlavě od Artura. “Hmmm! Tak ale rychle. A připrav mi toho milovníka, ať ještě jednou trpí.” May znovu zvedla tentacle rod proti Arturovi. Panický výraz byl tentokrát mnohem patrnější. May přijala svou roli dokonale. Až všem došlo, že by mohl být problém dostat ji z ní zase ven. Faces právě přemýšlel, jestli by neměl Stanislavského metodu začít vyučovat, když je pod jeho vedením tak přesvědčivě využívána. Jen drow elfka nějak nevnímala, že nějakou roli hraje a lhala by, kdyby jí jednou nebo dvakrát neproblesklo hlavou, že sloužit pod takovým drakem by možná nebylo úplně marné. Viděla, že Arturovi skutečně nezbývá moc sil. Bude se muset krotit, zkonstatovala skoro s nelibostí. “Výborně!” řekl drak potěšeně. “A teď jdeme do toho města Queenston!” zavelel. Queenston? řekl skupině Abdul. Vždyť to byl Queensdale! To neřeš, od teď je to Queenston! odvětil mu pohotově Faces. Jsem připravený jít kdykoliv na scénu a zachránit to! přidal se do diskuse Buppido. “Drak a May’Tana se vydali na další cestu. Mezitím však kolem nich kladl pasti prohnaný lovec draků.” “Lovec draků tu klade pasti, May’Tano!” oznámil Murk. “Kde je?” “Já… nevím,” přiznala rozpačitě May. “Moji špehové ho nenašli.” “Jsi neschopný vůdce špehů, když tvoji špehové nenašli lovce draků!” Fiddledonku, na scénu, ukaž se mu. Abdule, dáme flashback s Fiddledonkem. Já nechci. zakňučel chlapec, ale přece jenom vyšel vpřed. Abdul se k němu rychle přidal. Světlo zaostřilo na ně a drak neváhal a hned k nim sklonil svou odpornou hlavu. “Co tady děláš?” řekl Abdul. “Jsem lovec draků,” vypískl Fiddledonk. Murk zavrčel. “Takže ty tady kladeš pasti?” “Ano, támhle jsem dal jednu past!” ukázal Fiddledonk. “Moment!” zařval drak. “Co ten skrček říká?” On mu nerozumí! prohlásil s dalším návalem paniky nehlasně Artur. “Říká, že tu nakladl pasti,” překládala mu ihned May’Tana. “Drak ve vaší hře není tak chytrý, aby rozuměl takovému lovci?” zavrčel drak znovu a všichni kolem něj se instinktivně přikrčili. Znělo to jako silná výhružka. “On… vlastně to byl slabý lovec draků. On jen tak… huhňal. Nebylo mu vůbec rozumět,” zachraňoval Faces situaci, jak jen mohl. Mezitím se světlo opět přesunulo a Fiddledonk se rychle přesunul do bezpečí. “Jdeme, tedy, pasti určitě poznáme!” řekl drak stále otráveným hlasem. “Natolik chytrého draka ve vaší hře máte, doufám!” “Samozřejmě!” vykřikl Faces a v duchu se modlil, aby drak nepřehlédl velké křídou namalované kolo s křížkem uprostřed. Toho si ale nakonec nevšimla May’Tana, která byla zastrašená drakovou zlobou. V jeho tváři byl patrný souboj dvou stran - oblíbil si krutou drow elfku, na druhou stranu doufal, že uvidí víc utrpení, i kdyby v její tváři. Nakonec ji však zastavil. “Je tam past!” řekl jí. “Jsi vůdce špehů, copak ji nevidíš?” “Můj pane!” prohlásila v šoku hraném i skutečném. “Děkuji vám! Mé oči nejsou tak dokonalé, jako vaše.” Stáli vedle sebe a May ukázala směrem, kterým se měli vydat, všimla si ale, že v drakově tváři není ani známka toho, že by si všiml další pasti, která jim stála v cestě. Zareagovala rychle a propletla se kolem něj, Artura stále táhla za sebou. Nečekala na nic předstírala pád do další pasti. “Můj pane!” vykřikla okamžitě. “Ani tentokrát jsem past neviděla a vy ano! Stihnul mě spravedlivý trest a chytila jsem se do ní. Jak jste krutý!” “Ano, ano!” řekl drak a neuměle zakryl své překvapení. “Myslím, že do další pasti by se měl chytit sám lovec draků, když to takový huhňající nekňuba!” “Samozřejmě, a to se také stalo!” řekl Faces a vůbec si nevšímal Fiddledonkova tichého zakňourání. Mladý půlelf vyklepaně vylezl na schod a předstíral pád do vlastní pasti. Drak byl jedním skokem u něj. “A teď ho zabiju!” vykřikl a rozevřel v žáru svou tlamu. “Chci někoho sežrat!” Dělejte něco! kníkl nehlasně Fiddledonk a celý se roztřásl. Cokoliv! “Drak věděl,” vsadil rychle Faces na drakovu krutost. “Že nejkrutější způsob smrti není sežrat lovce draků hned. A chtěl aby opravdu trpěl…” Pár vteřin bylo naprosté ticho a Fiddledonk skřivil svou tvář strachem. Na jeho tělo dopadla kyselinová slina a on vyjekl bolestí. Murk’s Hunger “Hmmm,” zavrčel drak otráveně. “Chci ho sežrat, ale co je nejkrutější trest?” “Nechat ho zemřít ve vlastní pasti hlady…” řekla May. Vsázela všechno na to, že ji drak má aspoň trochu rád a nesežere ji místo Fiddledonka. “A… mučit ho…” dodala opatrně. “Zmuč ho,” řekl drak otráveně. V hlavách ostatních opět probíhalo mnoho poznámek k ochotě May’Tany mučit ostatní členy skupiny. Přistoupila k nebohému Fiddledonkovi a věděla, že nemůže být krutá příliš. V soustředění, aby chlapci neublížila, jí však vypadla zbraň z ruky. Poprvé od začátku hry přeběhl skutečný šok v tváři i jí. “Jsi tak neschopná, že Ti padá zbraň?” ozval se drak. “Ano, můj pane… zasloužím si… trest.” “To tedy ano!” řekl drak. Jen vteřinu přemýšlel, jak to udělat, aby ji zmučil, ale nezabil a propíchl jí rameno ostrým drápem. Nemůžeš trpět moc! radil jí Abdul. Jsi vůdce jeho špehů, musíš být silná. Ale zase nesmíš trpět málo! Řekl Faces. Aby viděl, že Tě to bolí. Díky za rady! řekla nehlasně May a přidala do zprávy tolik ironie, kolik jen bylo možné. Když se drak nasytil na jejím utrpení, otočil se zády k Fiddledonkovi a rozhodl se pokračovat v cestě. Faces oznámil, že konečně dorazili k bráně města. Hoďte flashback Abdula a starosty! Kdo bude starosta? Do háje, to jsme nedomysleli. Dejte tam Fixe! Jimjare, jdi mu to říct, co má dělat! Jimjar se opatrně proplétal publikem, drak si ho všiml a v jeho tváři se opět zračil výraz nelibosti. “Vaše hra není moc připravená,” neodpustil si. Abdul přišel na scénu a s ním nervózní Fix. “Co se stalo, když přišel Abdul k městu…” připravil scénu Faces. “Přicházím a dávám vám, starosto, tuto minci!” “Ano…” řekl s lehkým úsměvem Fix a rozhlédl se, jako by nevěděl, co má dělat. “To je ta mince….” Musíš mu říct, co jsi zvolil, řekl nehlasně Jimjar. Mezi čím že volím? Ptal se zmateně Abdul. Další flashback! Křikl Jimjar. Cože? ozval se Faces, ale zareagoval rychle. “Čarodejnice totiž říkala…” Světlo se spustilo na Jimjara. “Musíš se rozhodnout, jestli chceš lásku nebo sílu. Je to smlouva z minulosti a visí na této minci. Rozhodni se a jen tak můžeš zachránit Artura.” “Vsadím se, že zvolí lásku,” ohrnul drak nelibě pysky. “Já volím… sílu!” řekl Abdul sebejistě. Těžko říct, zda to bylo v plánu, nebo volil podle svého nejčistšího bojovného svědomí. Všichni, včetně draka, se na moment zastavili v šoku. “Tahle postava se mi začíná líbit,” zavrčel drak. “Tak teď už nemusíme Abdula hledat. Zvolil sílu a ne lásku! Můžeme Artura zabít!” Otočil na zajatce hlavu, ale nevykročil k němu. “Jestli mě však vaše hra něčemu naučila,” prohlásil k překvapení všech. “Tak že krutost má mnoha podob. Vezmeme toho červa, najdeme Abdula a donutíme Artura, aby se koukal na jeho odmítnutí! Pak je sežeru všechny!” “Jdeme tedy do města?” zeptala se rozvážně May. “Ano! Ale jak to uděláme, hm?” zeptal se drak a rozhlédl se kolem sebe. “Drak se rozhodoval, co udělat…” řekl Faces klidně. “Čekáte, že prostě poletím a sežehnu celé město! Nebylo by ale tohle chytřejší?” Najednou se začal proměňovat a všichni, kdo stáli kolem něj, zkoušeli jen těžko zakrýt své překvapení. Místo draka před nimi stál nádherný mladý muž. Murk’s Human Form “Autor vaší hry očividně nepočítal s tím, že něco takového drak dokáže?” ujišťoval se ve své samolibosti. “Jdeme, May’Tano! Vejdeme dovnitř do města a nikdo nepozná, kdo ve skutečnosti jsem.” Nabídl drow elfce rámě a ona je nervózně přijala. Všichni byli tak v rozpacích z toho, co se stalo, že měli jen matnou představu, jak ve hře pokračovat dál. Uvědomili si, jak málo je šancí, že všichni přežijí. Nejméně šancí měli Abdul, Artur a roztěkaný Fix, přičemž první dva si to velmi dobře uvědomovali. Drak ve své lidské podobě předstupil před starostu Fixe. “Kde je Abdul?” zahřměl. Fix neměl nejmenší tušení, co má říkat. Flashback! Už zase? Na scénu vyšel Jimjar a přišel ke starostovi. Jimjare, doufám, že máš dobrý plán, protože my jsme v koncích, řekl tiše Artur. Vsadíme se? řekl Jimjar se smutným úsměvem. Světlo se zaměřilo na něj a na Fixe. “Starosto,” začal. “Jsem čarodejnice a chci přelstít krutého draka.” “Cože?” zavrčel Murk. “Noo, tak jo,” řekl nervózní Fix. “Tohle je past na něj. Nemůžeš to pořádně pochopit, ale jednoho dne k tobě přijde hrdina s mincí. Zvolí si možnost, jak získat sílu a moc a bude to konečně někdo, kdo draka, který nás sužuje, bude moci přelstít a zabít. To je můj ďábelský plán celou dobu. Čekej na jeho příchod a dočkáme se drakovy zkázy.” Přátelé… řekl nehlasně Jimjar, když viděl výraz narůstajícího vzteku v drakově tváři. Bylo mi ctí s vámi hrát. Sejdeme se na druhé straně. A postavil se čelem drakovi, očekávaje jeho hněv a pomstu. Drak se skutečně vztyčil. Nejdřív ve své lidské a vzápětí ve své dračí podobě. Z nozder mu stoupala vzteklá pára. “Je to celou dobu past. Past na draka od čarodejnice!” zasyčel. Jeho hněv narůstal. Artur i May’Tana, kteří byli nejblíž, se pokusili couvnout tak, aby je drak nespatřil a nezabil v hněvu i je. On se však nenadechl k poslednímu soudu. “Vaše hra je dobrá!” zavrčel Murk s děsivým výrazem. “Uvědomil jsem si, o co celou dobu jde! O čarodejnici Middenheap! To ona na mě nastražila past. Už se jí nebudu bát! Pochopil jsem, že je třeba se jí postavit čelem!” Cože…? rozhlehla se všem v hlavách němá otázka. Ale dřív, než ji stačil kdokoliv zodpovědět, ať už verbálně nebo nehlasně, rozepjal drak svá nádherná křídla do plné délky. Nadechl se, vychrlil síru na nebohého Fixe a koboldy, kteří mu stáli po boku a ti padli mrtví k zemi. Jimjar unikl jen o vlásek. “Jdu za čarodejnicí. Najdu a zabiju Middenheap!” May’Tana a Artur nestačili zareagovat dost rychle. Drak je popadl do ostrých drápů, máchl obrovskými křídly, stihl ještě vztekle zaryčet a zmizel z dohledu s dvojicí v pařátech. Black Dragon’s Flight Underdark Chronicles: Severastri and his Kobolds Po Murkově odletu hrdinové rychle dýchají, ještě před vteřinou si byli jisti že je Jimjar mrtvý. Teď se ale ozývá pomalý potlesk. Přichází od Severastriho, dračího kněze. “Jste chytřejší než jsem čekal…” pomalu odříká starý kobold. “Pověz mi, Facesi, co víš o čarodějnicích?” Severastri, Kobold Sorcerer and Chosen One of Zynox the Tyrant and Terror Faces, který se stále ještě nevzpamatoval z rychlého konce jeho hry, se na Koboldího náčelníka podívá jako by ho viděl prvně. “Čarodějnicích?” “Ano, Čarodějnice..” Klidně čeká Soccerer. “Mno, umí čarovat a v jedné naši hře měnili lidi na prasata a tak..” Severastri si dává na čast a sleduje Facesův neměnný “obličej”. Abdul se mezitím rozhlíží kolik koboldů zbylo na balkóně. Čtyři, plus Severastri a dvojice koboldů po jeho boku. “Čarodějnice jsou mocné a staré bytosti. Jsou schopny se dožívat vyžšího věku než všechny ostatní rasy tohoto světa. Dokonce i než draci.” Faces Severastriho sleduje a přemýšlí kam diskuze vede. Zbytek už to však a pomalu a nenápadně se přesouvá po pódiu. Jimjar pomalu vytahuje svou dýku. Situaci nepomáhá že do toho mluví Arthur na společném chatu kde popisuje cestu kterou je odnáší drak. Fiddledonk se vyplíží kousek z lodi a začne vše malovat křídou na zem. “... a pak skrz dlouhý tunel!” “Middenheap je něčím”, pokračuje Severastri, “čemu ostatní čarodějnice říkají Auntie, Tetička. Je to prastará čarodějnice která zde bydlí velice dlouho. Je mocná a silná. Je naším nepřítelem od chvíle kdy jsme se přistěhovali.” “Aha?” Faces sleduje jak se hrdinové za Severastrim pomalu přesunují na taktické pozice. “Murk, ať už ho Vaše “hra” nabudila jakkoliv, nemá šanci přežít proti staré čarodějnici, proto jsem ho celý rok držel zpět.” “Ready..” Zprávu na společný chat poslal Abdul který se postavil za Dračího Cleričku představenou jako Arix. “Chcete říct .. že?” Pokračuje Faces “Ano, právě jste zabili posledního Černého Draka z Rodu Černé Zynox, The Tyrant and Terror.” “se spojují.. Ale ne.. Voda! Rád Jsem Vás…” Arthur se na společném chatu odmlčí a Fiddledonk si s Jimjarem vymění nepříjemný pohled. Severastri který nemá o konverzaci tušení pokračuje “..zabránili jste mi splnit slib který jsem dal své Paní a já se postarám aby odsud ani jediný z Vás neodešel.” Arix, Malcan a Severastri “Go go go!” Posílá rychle zprávu Faces Než stihne zpráva vůbec opustit Facesovu mysl vyletí už Abdulova sekera a v několika vteřinách rozsekne priestku před ním. Vedle Jimjar zabodl svou dýku do kobolda před sebou a Arthur si hodil Mage Armor. Faces sleduje jak Severastrimu vypadne jeho hůl z rukou. Ostatní koboldi rychle vybíhají do boje. Z lodi přibíhá Fiddledonk a nese s sebou May’Taninu hůl která po něm nebezpečně sahá. Faces udělá krok, než ale stihne zareagovat, vystřelí něco z rukou starého kobolda které se naplnily ohněm. Ohnivá koule exploduje kolem Warforgeda. Strhne se bitva. Fiddledonk pomáhá kde může ale hůl je pro něj těžko ovladatelná a občas ho dusí. Při boji padá k zemi Buppido který bojoval s jedním z koboldů. Abdul který si poradil v pár vteřinách se silnou kněžkou se otáčí na druhého představeného kobolda. Kobold se štítem jménem Malcan se však do bitvy nezapojuje, stojí opodál a drží svůj meč jako rytíř. Motley Crew zařídí rychlý konec většině z koboldů, Severastri je však tvrdší oříšek, hrdinové ho obklopí a starý soccerer se sotva stíhá bránit. Malcan stojící vedle něj sleduje jeho postupnou prohru s kamenným výrazem. V poslední chvíli Severastrimu, Majordomovi Murka a Vybranému Koboldovi Černé Zynox, Tyrana a Terroru, dojde že prohraje. Jeho pohled se znovu setká s Facesovým a pak Soccerer pronese. “Jestli mám zemřít stejně jako můj pán a svěřenec, zemřete i vy, se mnou.” Poslední ohnivá koule mu vypadne z rukou a zachvátí celou Motley Crew ničivými plameny. Když se kouř rozplyne je vidět že je Severastri mrtev. Stejně tak ale i Fiddledonk. Vedle na zemi umírá Faces a Arthur. Malcan, který před chvíli neposlechl Abdulovu výhružku o nehýbání se vyráží k Facesovi. Trpaslík sleduje jak bere od svého pasu červený potion a dokonce abdulovi naznačuje ať prohledá Arix. Oba válečníci potom rozdělí léčivé lektvary mezi umírající. Fiddledonka však zachránit nedokážou. Jimjar který nachází omráčeného Buppida se stará o to aby šílený Derro neumřel a on neprohrál sázku. V Murkově doupěti Abdul a ostatní objevují dračí poklad. Murk’s Treasure Underdark Chronicles: The Hag Middenheap “Stará a Proradná!!!” Dračí syčení se nese skrze jeskyně kterými obrovský plaz prolétá. Arthur dělá co může aby z dračích pařátů co nejlépe popisoval cestu. Je mu jasné že jestli mají mít nějakou šanci přežít, musí skupina vědět kde jsou. “Skrze jeskyni až nakonec a pak skrz dlouhý tunel!” Na druhé straně Fiddledonk vše překresluje křidou kterou předstíral pasti na zem jejich “jeviště”. “Křižovatka! Tři cesty.. My letíme….. Aha… čtyři cesty.. Vzhůru! .. Tunel.. Stejným směrem jako prostřední dole!” Mladý Půl-elf byl naštěstí zvyklý že jeho adoptivní rodiče mluvili rychle při popisování svých šílených vynálezů které on zakresloval. “Tunely se spojují.. Ale ne.. Voda! Rád Jsem Vás…” Spojení se odmlčí jak Drak i jeho “Společníci zmizí ve vodě.” Oba se stihnou nadechnout, ale nejsou si jistí jestli drak ví že nemůžou pod vodou dýchat. Cesta pod vodou je však krátká a trojice se rychle vynoří na druhé straně kde je čeká velká kaverna s vrakem velké lodi ve svém středu. Middenheap’s Lair Velký vrak sedí v centru jeskyně. Z oken lodi stoupá zelený dým. Loď je ztrouchnivělá, ale některé její časti působí pevně, pravděpodobně díky magii. Arthurovi neunikne odpornost vody v okolí doupěte. Mrtvé ryby, komáři, stonožky, žáby a podobná havěť plní zákoutí smradlavé vody po které se táhne černý hlen. Drak přistane na palubě lodi a začne čenichat. Zdá se, že dvojici téměř přestal věnovat pozornost. Murk inspirovaný hrou rozbíjí hlavní stěžeň vraku lodi a pak pobíhá po palubě. Drow-elfce je okamžitě jasné že jestli je čarodějnice doma, už o nich musí vědět. Po pár radách a otázkách Murk opravdu prorazí část lodi a zmizí v jejích útrobách. May’Tana i Arthur se zatajeným dechem poslouchají co se děje uvnitř lodě. Murk, který mezitím dorazil do doupěte čarodějnice zahřmí “Přišel tvůj konec Babizno! Procitl jsem a přišel tě zabít!” Čarodějnice Middenheap, která byla aktuálně uprostřed přípravy jakéhosi lektvaru který plní jeskyni zeleným kouřem udělá na svých dlouhých nohách krok proti drakovi. Je neskutečně vysoká ale většinu její výšky tvoří její nohy s nepřirozeným počtem kloubů. Její bílá šupinatá pokožka působí vrásčitě a její dlouhý krk a velké černé oči na nelidské hlavě dokončují její děsivý vzhled. Hag Middenheap (+-) Rychlé natáhnutí její ruky do regálu a hození nalezeného předmětu změní draka na žábu. Middenheap, která zůstává zticha jedním dlouhým krokem vykročí ven z vraku lodi na její palubu. Zde se otočí proti dvojici skrytých hrdinů. Věnuje jim krátký pohled a pak mávnutím ruky donutí pohybu řasy, stonožky, sliz a rybí kostry na palubě. Poté se vrátí bojovat s drakem vyzbrojena svou páteří z velkého mečouna místo hole. Arthur i May’Tana sledují jak se sliz mísí s rybími kostmi a chaluhami až před nimi stojí Arthurův dvojník včetně zářící hole. Arthura tento výjev absolutně fascinuje, sleduje jak jeho dokonalý dvojník stvořený jen z věcí kolem dělá krok proti němu a dokonce čaruje Chromatic Orb. Další věcí kterou Arthur vidí je tma. May’Tana která k němu přiběhla a vyléčila ho, čeká co bude čaroděj dělat. Arthurův plán jí poněkud překvapí. Čaroděj začíná kreslit po zemi různé vzorce aby přitáhl klonovu pozornost. Mezitím dole Čarodějnice bojuje s Drakem. Middenheap začíná docházet že draka podcenila. Mladý drak nabitý vůlí a inspirovaný hrou je víc než silný nepřítel. Dračí dech, Prst Smrti, Vysávání života a další pro lidi smrtelné útoky padají na obě strany. Simulacrum, věc o kterou se učenci na Arthurově univerzitě pokoušeli celé roky se mezitím rozpadne. May’Tana se rozhlíží kolem. Jeskyně je kromě vraku lodi prázdná a plná vody. Musí najít způsob jak se odsud dostat. Lehce zklamaný Arthur vyráží s May’Tanou prozkoumat jestli jim něco na palubě nemůže pomoci. Pod padacími dveřmi nachází Drow-elfka jakousi garáž s dračí lebkou v které je křeslo a mluvící ryba. Dragon Skull Arthur mezitím sleduje duel mezi čarodějnicí a drakem. Ačkoliv se zdá že má čarodějnice navrch, nelze Murkovi upřít jeho zápal pro věc a notnou dávku štěstí. S velkým štěstí nakonec prorazí čarodějnici její hůl a ocasem zničí velkou část její výbavy lektvarů. Stále tichá Middenheap změní draka zpět do žáby a pije léčící lahvičku. Drak který o pár vteřin později nabyde svou pravou formu vystřelí proti čarodějnici a utrhne jí ruku. Middenheap v záchvatu poslední naděje použije kouzlo spánku. Arthur v šoku sleduje jak dvojice usne jeden na druhém. To už okolo něj probíhá May’Tana která skáče dolů. Arthurův dopad není tak tichý jak doufal, avšak z magického spánku se ani jeden z nich nevzbudí. Arthur chce vše správně načasovat, ale May’Tana je o krok předním a již pomalu zasouvá šipku do spánku čarodějnice. Ta se okamžitě rozpadne na tisíce stonožek, žab a chaluh které stékají po dračí hlavě. Než čaroděj zareaguje všimne si že rozklad těla vzbudil Murka a otevřel mu jednoho oko. Tisíc možností projede ve vteřině Arthurovi hlavou, včetně jejich šancí dorazit mladého draka. Pak se otočí, vezme z regálu dvojici nezničených potionů a oba je naleje drakovi do oka. Celá realita se pro trojici zatočí a May i Art zahlédnou velký hostinec v arabském stylu který je plný polštářů a neviditelných služebníků. Magická podstata místa se je snaží přesvědčit aby zůstali, ale oba automaticky odmítají a vrací se zpět do doupěte čarodějnice. Mezi nimi na zemi leží malá zlatá lampa. May’Tana a Arthur, vědomi si toho že neexistuje způsob jak se z lodi dostat se pomalu rozhlížejí po doupěti čarodějnice. Hag Middenheap’s Lair Underdark Chronicles: Dragon’s Hoard Trvalo den dát dohromady veškerý dračí poklad a naložit ho na malou loďku. V hromadách mincí na dně Murkovy pevnosti hrdinové objevili i magické předměty. Abdul se vybavuje Gauntlgrymským štítem se symbolem rodu Battlehammer, Faces si prohlíží magickou mandolínu a přemýšlí jak svými tlustými prsty a robotickou motorikou může na něco podobného hrát, Jimjar ve své ruce drží dvojici zlatých lvů. Společně se Severastriho magickou holí, soudkem whisky která musela ještě předchozím Duergařím nájemníkům, magické křídě a téměř patnácti tisíci mincemi má loď co dělat aby vše uvezla. Faces a ostatní mají dlouhou rozmluvu s Buppidem, který nechápe co udělal špatně. Mrtvola Hemetha je hozena do moře společně s mrtvolou Fiddledonka. Proběhne krátká debata o tom kam dál a Buppido hlasuje těžce proti záchraně May’Tany a Arthura. Jimjar se k němu přidává. Zbytek skupiny to však odmítá. O několik hodin později loď s obrovskou horou pokladu na palubě, grilem, několika bednami šipek a jídla vyráží po stopách černého draka. Underdark Chronicles: Losts and Gains O půl dne později Motley Crew skutečně doráží k místu z Arthurova popisu. Tunel končící v hladině vody skupinu zastaví a Faces ke kterému se přidá šílený Derro vyrážejí po mořském dně do doupěte čarodějnice. Velká kaverna je čeká dost brzo na to aby to Buppido přežil. Zde Faces posílá Derra zpět aby vyřídil posádce že to našel a mají na ně čekat. Buppido se vrací se smutnou zprávou že Warforged umřel, ale Faces si vše pojistí pomocí mental message. Jimjar který vyhazuje stříbrné mince aby ulehčil nákladu lodi vše sleduje z vrchu hory pokladu. Faces nakonec vyrazí po dně dovnitř velkého vraku lodi. May’Tana a Arthur se mezitím snažili prohrabat skrze užitečné věci z pokladu čarodějnice. Mezi jinými objevili také zarámovanou malbu vyobrazující povrch. May’Tana se do obrazu zamiluje a Arthur se zájem sleduje jak o den později obraz ukazuje jiné počasí. Další zajímavý nález je stříbrný disk s podivnými světly který po hodu létá majiteli kolem hlavy. Arthur si ho ukládá do své výbavy. Velká sušená hlava trpaslíka s mocí vidět pomocí jeho očí když ho člověk drží za vousy zůstává na svém místě. Největším objevem však zůstává malý trpaslík v červené čepici zavřené v jedné z klecí v doupěti čarodějnice. Trpaslík je velice hrubý a nepříjemný, ale to May’Tanu nezastavuje aby o něj měla zájem. Při pokusu o strávení času s ním Art uzavře sázku a oba pijí lahvičky šílenství ze zbylých regálů čarodějnice Middenheap. Art ze sebe vyzvrací jezírko s hvězdnou oblohou a vyslouží si několik urážek od trpaslíka který, zdá se, chce zůstat kde je. Příchod Warforgeda o den později je pro May’Tanu velkým překvapením. Nečekala že je přijdou zachránit. Na její doporučení se nasraný trpaslík proti své vůli stává součástí Motley Crew. Redcap